


The Blue Shirt

by LadyDrace



Series: Mundane Series [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble (100 words) about getting dressed for a night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Shirt

“You like the blue shirt, right?"  
  
Garak stopped combing his hair and sighed inaudibly.

“Yes, but why ask, if you refuse to let me help you pick something out?”

Julian's voice was muffled by the closet he was rummaging through.

“I want to pick out my own clothes. I know my taste is horrible, but it's a matter of pride!”

Emerging from the closet wearing the blue shirt, Julian smiled sweetly at the Cardassian.

“Although, my pride aside, I still want to wear something you like when we go out.”

Garak returned the smile.

“There's hope for your taste yet.”


End file.
